Get Some Wanky Wanky
by kurtXBlaineKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel And Blaine ANderson Are Now Friends..But How do the New Directions Take it
1. Chapter 1

Takes Place in between "Special Education" and "A very Glee Christmas"

Rating T-For Now maybe I'll right more it may or may not be a facebook fic I'm still not sure.

Characters- Main Characters will be Kurt And Blaine but all Glee characters involved.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee cuz if I did it would be rated M and Kurt and Blaine would found a way to have gotten married.

First Fanfic. Reviews would be great.

**Blaine Anderson **is now friends With **Kurt Hummel**

(**Kurt Hummel **And **Blaine Anderson **likes This)

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Kurt Hummel**: SANTANA!

**Santana Lopez**: Can't blame me, this is one fine piece of ass.

**Blaine Anderson**: Should I be grateful for that….comment…

**Wes Thompson**: Of Course

**Kurt Hummel**: NO, you definitely should not. Santana it wouldn't work

**Santana Lopez**: Don't think I'm good enough for Prep Boys

(**Wes Thompson **And **David Smith **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: He's Gay

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: Your Point

**Kurt Hummel**: Aren't you going out with Puckerman

**Puck Puckerman**: No one woman will every tie Puckzilla down.

(**Wes Thompson **and **David Smith **likes this)

**David Smith**: Kurt you Have some awesome friends Especially Santana

(**Santana Lopez **and **23 other people **likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: Fine Kurt keep your little prep school gayboy I'm pretty sure this David person will be more than grateful for my company.

**Blaine Anderson**: Er….Santana…They have girlfriends

**Santana Lopez**: You guys just love giving me useless details.

**Rachel Berry **to** Kurt Hummel**: It has come to my attention that you have been mingling with the Dalton Academy for Boys, if anything happens to our set list I will personally blame you.

**Kurt Hummel**: **cough cough** hypocrite and realize no one liked your comment

**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez **and **9 other people **like this

**Rachel Berry**: FINN, you liked it HOW COULD YOU?

**Puck Puckerman**: Whipped

**Finn Hudson**: Dude, I am not Whipped. And Rachel, come on I met Them…well I haven't met these two. But I met the Blaine Kid and he's not bad. I mean he's kinda cool. Well as cool as anyone wearing a uniform can be.

**Rachel Berry**: Because you are my boyfriend and I love you very much I will not say anything. But they must accept my friend request. Or Else.

**Blaine Anderson**, **Wes Thompson **and **David Smith **Are now friends with **Rachel Berry**.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dislike, Rachel Why must you be such a miserable pest.

**Blaine Anderson**: I was afraid to ignore it.

(**Wes Thompson **and **David Smith **likes this)

**David Smith**: She's kinda hot.

**Finn Hudson**: I am her boyfriend and I play football backoff.

**Kurt Hummel**: Fail

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel **: I Haven't seen you in a while we need to hang out or I'm going to feel like your getting rid of me.

**Kurt Hummel**: I would say lets hang out tonight but I have plans with Mercedes and she'll kill me if I cancel on her again.

(**Mercedes Jones **Likes this.)

**Blaine Anderson**: But Kurrrtttt I miss you ;(

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Puck Puckerman**: Come on Mercedes, let Kurt go he needs to get laid.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Mercedes Jones **and **15** **other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: ?, yea plz Mercedes

**Mercedes Jones**: Fine, but you two white boys owe me big

**Blaine Anderson**: Yea, Kurt time

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea 'Cedes thanks we'll hang out tommoroe

**Blaine Anderson**: So Kurt What you wanna do?

**Puck Puckerman**: GET SOME!

**Kurt Hummel**: I really wanna get some new friends.

I don't know do you guys think I should make more chapters I don't think this was a good chapter. But please review even if it's bad I just wanna kno what you gusy think. If I write more it will have a lot more Wes And David. In fact I think I already have an idea


	2. Kidnapped And Gay Babies

Rating T-For Now maybe I'll right more it may or may not be a facebook fic I'm still not sure.

Characters- Main Characters will be Kurt And Blaine but all Glee characters involved.

Disclaimer- Didn't own Glee Yesterday and I don't own it today…Sad face

**This is for the random person who said to put Brittany in it.**

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**Wes Thompson **to **Blaine Anderson Wes Thompson**: "His eyes their like the sea their so beautiful"

**David Smith**: "have you seen the way he dresses only he could pull it off I saw the same outfit he was wearing last week on someone and felt like vomiting he is awesome"

**Blaine Anderson**: I hate u guys

**Wes Thompson**: "and he's so great to hang out with"

**David Smith**: "Have you seen his muscles I saw a video on Santana's page of Kurt dancing on their cheerleading team HOT"

**Kurt Hummel**: are you guys gay

**David Smith**: no it's just what a certain Blaine Anderson thinks of a certain person

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine you like someone how come you haven't told me

**Blaine Anderson**: believe me Kurt I have tried

(**Wes Thompson **and **David smith **likes this)

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**Brittany Pierce **to **Kurt Hummel**: I Miss My Dolphin

**Kurt Hummel**: Aww, Boo I miss You To

**Blaine Anderson**: Dolphin? Care To Explain

**Brittany Pierce **: You know dolphins are just gay sharks are you a dolphin

**Blaine Anderson**: is that your way of asking if I'm gay cause if it is then yes

**Brittany Pierce **do you have baby hands like kurtie does

**Kurt Hummel**: yes he does -Blushes-

**Brittany Pierce**: do he kiss good like you

**Wes Thompson**: kiss? Kurt I thought you were gay

**Kurt Hummel**:...it was a very dark week for me I even wore flannel shirts

**Mercedes Jones**: I have pictures.

**Kurt Hummel**: it took a whole week for them to stop calling lumberjack

**Blaine Anderson**: I wont believe it until I see pictures post them or it never happened

**Mercedes Jones**: done

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**Mercedes Jones **tagged **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson **and **Brittany Pierce**: in an album '**I present to you lumberjack Kurt'**

**Blaine Anderson**: lol I am deeply disappointed in you Kurt I thought you were better than this

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Santana Lopez **and **28 other people **likes this)

**Wes Thompson**: great now we'll never stop hearing about lumberjack Kurt

**Kurt Hummel**: MERCEDES, I can't believe you posted 27 pictures of me...when did you take these pictures

**Mercedes Jones**: I have my ways

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you Mercedes

**Mercedes Jones**: lol

**Brittany Pierce**: I thought his name was Kurt why is everyone calling lumberjack

**Blaine Anderson**: Brittany, sweetie Kurt looked like a lumberjack

**Brittany Pierce**: what's a lumberjack

**Artie Ab****rams**: hey Dalton boy why you calling my girl sweetie, I play football I can kick your ass

**Blaine Anderson**: does all the new direction guys play football, and um..Artie all I have to say is that Brittany is sweet. And no worries let's just say Brittany isn't my type

**Brittany Pierce**: Yea Artie, I don't have the right parts

**Artie Abrams**: what?

**Blaine Anderson**: let's just say that I find this picture as a total turn on

**Artie Abrams**: OH

**Blaine Anderson**: yea :

)**Santana Lopez**: Prep Boy why don't you just take Kurt to the side and give him a good bj cause we all know you like him

**Kurt Hummel**: Santana, is that what you did with puck

**Santana Lopez**: you know it

**Puck Puckerman**: Yea for Puckzilla

(**David Smith **And **Wes Thompson **Like This)

**David Smith**: we have to meet this puck kid

**Wes Thompson**: I agree 1 hundred percent

**Kurt Hummel**: you guys are embarrassing

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**: Care to help me with my French?

**Santana Lopez**: French kissing perhaps

**Kurt Hummel**: Are you Facebook stalking us Santana?

**Santana Lopez**: Well..If you must know all the new direction is stalking you..Facebook style but I'm the only one commenting right guys

(**Finn Hudson**, **Wes Thompson **and **11 other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Why?

**Santana Lopez**: nothing else to do

**David Smith**: have you seen Blaine?

**Wes Thompson**: Kurt, I'm scared I haven't seen Blaine for like 3 hours

**Kurt Hummel**: Now that I think about he hasn't commented on this

**David Thompson**: I miss him

**Kurt Hummel**: did you check in his dorm

**Wes Thompson**: that's where we are right now

**Rachel Berry**: We have kidnapped your precious Blaine and we will not be returning him until we are absolutely sure that he is not a spy

**Kurt Hummel**: don't mess up his face and make sure he's back here by 10:00 we have curfew.

**Rachel Berry**: ok, but why aren't you scared or anything

**Kurt Hummel**: You Guys aren't nearly as scary as you think you are.

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**Blaine Anderson**: wow. Kurt you have some protective friends

(**Finn Hudson**, **Puck Puckerman **and **10 other people **like this)

**Wes Thompson**: Did you meet those hot cheerleaders

**Blaine Anderson**: I only met one hot cheerleader and that's Kurt.

**David Smith**: you should see Kurt's blush over here

**Kurt Hummel**: I AM NOT

**Santana Lopez**: Blaine, are you saying that you didn't think any of us cheerios were hot because I still remember what you said at the interrogation

**Blaine Anderson**: He wouldn't believe you if you told him

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt, Blaine likes you

**Kurt Hummel**: of course he does he's my best friend

**Blaine Anderson**: See told you

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez **and **9 others **are now friends with **David Smith**, **Wes Thompson **And **Blaine Anderson.**

**Kurt Hummel**: Why?

**David Smith**: We bonded over our need to get you two together.

**Quinn Fabray**: Even though I think you should make your own decisions they wouldn't stop.

**Puck Puckerman**: Everyone thinks you and Prep boy need to have some "hot gay love"

_** Klaine Klaine Klaine**_

**David Smith**: Just walked in on Kurt and Blaine

(**Santana Lopez **and **Puck Puckerman **and **17 other people **Like this)

**Wes Thompson**: Making out?

**David Smith**: NO WORSE

**Puck Puckerman**: GET SOME

**Wes Thompson**: Well, tell us what were they doing

**David Smith**: they were watching The Sound of music cuddling and they still claim they don't like each other.

**Brittany Pierce: **They would make some awesome gay babies

(**Tina Cohen-Chang **and 28 other people liked this)

Hope you like it REVIEWS ..n suggestions


	3. Author's NotePlz Read

Authors note…

I am so incredibly sorry for the way the paragraphs were…it was disgusting and it will never be like that again. I will probably put up by Sunday (today) or Monday…cause I usually write at the night…it's 1:43 in the morning so I'm writing chapter 3 right now but I wanted to post this before I post the chapter itself…Once again I apologize for the messed up paragraphs.

Also, I would like to thank all the people who added this to their favorite story and alerts. And those who added me to their fav authors YEA..I already made a schedule to when I'm gonna post. I'm going to post everyday or every other day at about 7-8 o clock.

THANK YOU…

Reviews are awesome


	4. He Asked ME Out

It took me so long to write this because I did not wanna make up any characters because I don't feel right doing it. But it's the only way I could think for this chapter to end out.

Disclaimer…Nope still don't own it.. but I do own the first season with 2 hr special feature…YEA

**Kurt Hummel**: what should i do?

**Blaine Anderson**: about what are you okay do you need me to come to Your room or anything

**Kurt Hummel**: Um.. Milton asked me out...you know the shomphore who lives across from me.. yeah well he asked me out

**Blaine Anderson**: but...I thought people knew about us

**Kurt Hummel**: what? Us what us I thought you liked someone

**Blaine Anderson**: forget it

**Santana Lopez**: Gotta say it Hummel, your an idiot

(**Finn Hudson**, **Wes Thompson **and **36 other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: what are you talking about

**Blaine Anderson**: nothing Kurt we aren't saying anything.

**Blaine Anderson**: come to my room for a Disney movie special before curfew ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Wish I could but Milton is coming over to practice vocals :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Dislike ^

(**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry **and **17 other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: ok

**Kurt Hummel**: has anyone seen Blaine, did you guys kidnap him again

**Rachel Berry**: no we did not and I resent the fact that to came to us first

**Wes Thompson**: I know where he is

**David Smith **: I know to**Kurt Hummel**: well... David, Wes where is he

**David Smith**: we can't tell you

**Puck Puckerman**: Fail

(**Santana Lopez**, **Finn Hudson **and **19 other people**)

**Kurt Hummel**: why can't you tell me

**Wes Thompson**: he told us not to

**Kurt Hummel**: tell me where he is or I'll tell the principal where the french test answer key is

**Wes Thompson**: Miltons room

**Santana Lopez**: Shit just got real

(**Puck Puckerman **and **6 other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: why?

**David Thompson**: come eavesdrop with us you may Learn something

KLAINE kLAINE kLAINE

**Kurt Hummel**: is shocked

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm so sorry you had to find out like that

**Santana Lopez**: what the hell did I miss

(**Finn Hudson**, **Mercedes Jones **and **37 other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: so you really mean all the things you said

**Santana Lopez**: WTF, I wanna know

(**Artie Abrams**, **Brittany Pierce **and **38 other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt I think we have an audience wanna come to my room and we can talk in private

**Kurt Hummel**: anything you say to me you can say to my friends right guys

(**Artie Abrams**,** Finn Hudson**,** Puck Puckerman **and** 8 other people **like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: that's right white boy

**Blaine Anderson**: Fine... But they can't comment until the end.. So I went to his room to ask him why he asked yu out

**Kurt Hummel**: but it had nothing to do with. You Blaine

**Blaine Anderson**: I know it didn't Kurt the whole time I was walking to his room I was cursing myself for even getting involoved but I had to do it

**Kurt Hummel**: why?

**Blaine Anderson**: Cause...

**Kurt Hummel**: cause what?

**Blaine Anderson**: Read the text I sent you

**Kurt Hummel**: ok

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow

**Blaine Anderson**: yea so wht do you think

**Kurt Hummel**: Can I come over?

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky wanky **wink wink**

**Puck Puckerman**: Even though I missed a bunch of details I can say GET SOME KURT

**Blaine Anderson**: Sure

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**: You Sure

**Blaine Anderson**: if your ready

**Santana Lopez**: seriously, you guys are having a pre sex convo on Facebook

**Kurt Hummel**: yea Blaine I'll do it

**Kurt Hummel **is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

(**Santana Lopez**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Puck Puckerman **and **68 other people **like this)

**Santana Lopez**: WANKY WANKY!

**Puck Puckerman**: GET SOME

**Finn Hudson**: Hurt Kurt I hurt you…and congrats I guess

**Mercedes Jones**: Break Kurt's Heart I break your face white boy

**Blaine Anderson**: Understood

**Brittany Pierce**: YEA FOR GAY BABIES

Well…their finally together…I actually really hate this chapter…so much…but I had to post it.. Also, I will be re-making this chapter in story form. Just to see how it will turn out.. And..Um.. Yea..I think I'm writhing about Santana To much what do you think?

Suggestions are appreciated. Reviews would be fantasic


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok…So some smartass wanted to PM me and said and I quote "His real name isn't Puck its Noah. Just wanted you to know"**

**And here's my answer where the whole world can see.. 'NO DUH U poor confused Gleek but if you a big fan like I you would know that Puck wouldn't dare put the name Noah anywhere.' so…fail**

**Disclaimer…I really hate this part but sadly…nope I still have don't own it..**

**Blaine Anderson **shared a video with **Kurt Hummel**, **Tina Cohen Chang**, **Mercedes Jones **and **3** **other people**.

**Kurt Hummel**: How. Did. You. Find. This.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pure Coincidence.

**Blaine Anderson**: Come On' baby, its been 10 minutes and plus you look extra hot doing push it. You guys did excellent

**Kurt Hummel**: Really?

**Blaine Anderson**: Of course you did….You Were Very…..Hot ;)

**Finn Hudson**: Omg….Can you not flirt over a public website.

**Santana Lopez**: Ohhh…Blaine Is 'hot' for Kurt…Go get him Kurt…Wanky Wanky

**Rachel Berry**: See, I told Mr. Shue that creating a New Direction you tube would come in handy. I was the one who thought of the idea.

**Santana Lopez**: Okay, first hobbit you need to know that YouTube is one word. And also, in that conversation did anyone ask who posted it. No.. so don't talk

( **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones **and **2 other people **like this)

**Finn Hudson**: come on Santana stop being so mean to Rachel she was just being herself

**Santana Lopez**: That's The Problem

KlainexKlainexKlaine

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel**: Love You

**Kurt Hummel**: Love you more

**Blaine Anderson**: Love U most

**Kurt Hummel**: You're the best boyfriend ever

**Blaine Anderson**: I know you are

**Santana Lopez**: Hey Gayboys, what's with the love fest

**Blaine Anderson**: It's our weekiversary

**Puck Puckerman**: Dude, have you gotten laid yet

**Blaine Anderson**: …No

**Puck Puckerman**: Then theirs nothing to celebrate

**Kurt Hummel**: Puck, its not all about sex you know

**Puck Puckerman**: Yea…if your not getting any

(**Santana Lopez**, **Wes Thompson **and **David Smith **Likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**: You guys are horndogs

**Kurt Hummel**: Go get laid Puck, your nicer that way

**Puck Puckerman**: You First

**Wes Thompson**: You got served

**Blaine Anderson**: Don't ever say that again

(**Kurt Hummel**, **David Smith **and **15 other people **like this)

KlainexKlainexKlaine

**Blaine Anderson**: First time meeting New Directions, SO excited

(**Tina Cohen Chang**, **Mercedes Jones Sam Evans **and **9** **other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Sign out of Facebook right now and get dressed

**Blaine Anderson**: 'kay Sweetie

**Puck Puckerman**: And here I thought Blaine was the guy in the relationship

(**Santana Lopez**, **Artie Abrams **and **8** **other people **like this)

**Brittany Pierce**: Silly, their both guys that's why their gay, right

**Kurt Hummel**: I almost forgot to warn Blaine about Brittany

**Puck Puckerman**: Perfect timing Hummel

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll see you guys in 2 hrs

(**Mike Chang**, **Quinn Fabray Sam Evans **and **9 other people **like this)

KlainexKlainexKlaine

**Blaine Anderson**: My favorite ND would have to be Brittany And Puck

(**Puck Puckerman **and **Brittany Pierce **like this)

**Santana Lopez**: That Hurts

**Blaine Anderson**: So did when you pulled my arm to try and kiss me. I thought you knew I was gay

**Santana Lopez**: I do, but I had to be sure …I mean what gay guy likes College football

(**Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evans**, **Puck Puckerman**, **2 other like **this)

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm trying to break the stereotype

**Brittany Pierce**: I use to have a stereo but it broke

**Blaine Anderson**: Brittany, you don't know how much I love you

**Kurt Hummel**: More than me?

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't love anything or anyone more than you

(**Kurt Hummel **and **27 other people **like this)

**Wes Thompson**: Now that truly hurts, but I think that Santana And Mercedes are my favorite

(**Mercedes Jones **and **Santana Lopez **like this)

**Santana Lopez**: You're my favorite too

**Blaine Anderson**: You only like her because she kissed you as soon as you said you were straight and were going through relationship problems

**Santana Lopez**: That's why he's one of my favorite he's straight and he's a great kisser

**David Smith**: Even though Santana tried to kiss me I like Brittany And Rachel the most

(**Brittany Pierce **likes this)

**Rachel Berry**: ME?

**Santana Lopez**: Manhand?

**David Smith**: She's creative

KlainexKlainexKlaine

**Puck Puckerman **to **Blaine Anderson**: Did it happen yet?

**Blaine Anderson**: No

**Puck Puckerman**: Do you want it to happen?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kinda

**Santana Lopez**: Poor Sex Deprived Blaine

**Puck Puckerman**: Kinda?

**Blaine Anderson**: OK…yes I want it to happen, but I'm not gonna pressure him or anything

**Kurt Hummel**: What are you guys talking about?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nothing, babe

**Puck Puckerman**: Sex

**Kurt Hummel**: I believe Puck, come to my room we need to talk

**Puck Puckerman**: GET SOME!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Kurt Hummel**: I said talk not 'have sex with my sexy boyfriend'

**Santana Lopez**: Funny, cause I swore I saw 'have sex with my sexy boyfriend'

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm coming

**Puck Puckerman**: Whipped ^ and no ur not

**Blaine Anderson**: Not in the mood Puck

KlainexKlainexKlaine

**Blaine Anderson**: I have the best freaking boyfriend in the world

**Kurt Hummel**: Glad you liked it

**Puck Puckerman**: YOU FINALLY GOT SOME

(**Finn Hudson**, **Mercedes Jones **and **13 other people** like this)

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Freaking Wanky

Okay.. so I kinda lost myself in this chapter….It has come to my attention that this story has no plot. And I was wondering…does anyone actually care about it or do you like it the way it is..? Wondering

oh n that lil dirty joke with Blaine it was an accident i didnt atucally planned it i was re reading it before i posted it n then i saw it n i was cracking up

Reviews And Suggestion


	6. I DIDN'T kiss HIM

I am extremely sorry I didn't publish….I forgot my password. Then I couldn't find the book I wrote my story in. And then I finally remembered that I wrote it on my Itouch

SO I Finally published it

Disclaimer: Sad….I just checked and I still don't own glee

**Kurt Hummel**: I Miss My boyfriend

**Blaine Anderson**: I miss my boyfriend too, Finals Are coming up we haven't seen each other in 3 days

**Kurt Hummel**: I know

**Blaine Anderson**: Wanna hang out.

**Kurt Hummel**: Can't I'm Studying

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok so how about Tomorrow

**Kurt Hummel**: Um…after Warbler practice

**Blaine Anderson**: Meet Me In My Room?

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel**: That Works

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Blaine Anderson **To **Kurt Hummel**: I'm so Sorry

**Kurt Hummel**: Leave Me Alone Blaine

**Santana Lopez**: What Did I miss?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, you aren't serious HE kissed ME. Not vice versa

**Kurt Hummel**: I stood there for like 2 minutes and you never pulled away

**Blaine Anderson**: I was in shock, as much as I knew Wayne wasn't gay

**Kurt Hummel**: Well that didn't stop him from kissing you. And you didn't pull away.

**Blaine Anderson**: You didn't give me time to explain

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't want your explanation

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Blaine Anderson **is now single.

**Finn Hudson**: You know I Have to kick your ass now rights, as the um…protective brother I guess

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry **and **27 other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Yea, but before you do, please let me explain

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Wes Thompson**: I don't want this sad depressed, Blaine

**David Smith**: What's Wrong With him

**Blaine Anderson**: Nothing Is Wrong, I just miss him

**Wes Thompson**: Who?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, who else

**David Smith**: He Misses you too

**Blaine Anderson**: No he doesn't

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Kurt Hummel**: Hanging out with David And Wes

**Mercedes Jones**: Where's Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Right Here

**Mercedes Jones**: Why Aren't you with them

**Blaine Anderson**: He said and I quote 'I will not show up if that cheating bastard is there' I could only assume he meant me

**Kurt Hummel**: Get off my Wall

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm talking to Mercedes

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't care go on her wall or PM I want nothing to do with you

**Blaine Anderson**: I miss you Kurt

**Kurt Hummel**: …..I miss you to…but I can't forgive you yet…seriously Blaine you cheated on me

**Blaine Anderson**: -Sigh- you said my name haven't heard that in a while... and I didn't cheat on you give me 3 minutes I'll explain It all

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm Such an idiot

**Blaine Anderson**: yea, you are

**Kurt Hummel**: So you don't like him

**Blaine Anderson**: The only 'him' I like is you

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Tina Cohen Chang** and **27 other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm so…so…so….sorry

**Blaine Anderson**: it's okay, it really was my fault I should have pulled away faster

**Kurt Hummel**: I should have listened

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Kurt Hummel **Changed his relationship status from single to **in a relationship **with **Blaine Anderson**

**Puck Puckerman**: Did you get an apology Blaine

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes, I did

**Puck Puckerman**: Did you get a blowjob

**Kurt Hummel**: -Blush- None Of your business

**Puck Puckerman**: I'll take that as a yes

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Finn Hudson**: Thanks for that picture Puckerman, now all I can see is Kurt And Blaine Sex

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Same Here

**Mercedes Jones**: At least you didn't walk in on it

**Blaine Anderson**: OMG!

**Puck Puckerman**: Really, When? I bet Blaine was doing Kurt

**Mercedes Jones**: Wrong… Kurt was doing Blaine

**Kurt Hummel**: I thought we were friends

**Santana Lopez**: Who would have thought that Kurt was so badass

**Blaine Anderson**: He's Pretty good

**Puck Puckerman**: Wow...more than even I wanted to know

**Kurt Hummel**: .Now.

Klaine Klaine Klaine

**Blaine Anderson**: I freaking Love My Boyfriend

**Kurt Hummel**: I freaking Love you too

**Puck Puckerman**: Someone just got a blowjob

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Puck Puckerman**: Ah HAH!

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine I can't believe it.

**Blaine Anderson**: I had to I wanted the world to know

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Brittany Pierce**: Yea, for gay babies


	7. So Close

**Finn Hudson:** can't wait to see his little brother and his boyfriend Blaine Tomorrow

**Blaine Anderson**: Finn were coming over Friday

(**Kurt Hummel **Likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: So?

**Blaine Anderson**: Finn…You know its not Thursday right?

**Finn Hudson**: Yes It Is

**Blaine Anderson**: Check Your Calendar

**Finn Hudson**: You Think Your Smart Right?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sometimes

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson**: can't wait to see his little brother **Kurt Hummel **and his oh-so-smart- Boyfriend **Blaine Anderson **on Friday

**Blaine Anderson**: At least you got the date wrong. But you forgot. Sexy funny and talented boyfriend Blaine

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Quinn Fabray **and **20 other people **Like This)

**Quinn Fabray**: Kurt, you have an awesome boyfriend

**Kurt Hummel**: I know I do and he's an awesome kisser

**Finn Hudson**: Damn Kurt…TMI

**Kurt Hummel**: You Haven't seen anything…I've walk in on you and Rachel making out

**Blaine Anderson**: I was with him

**Quinn Fabray**: I caught them too

**Santana Lopez**: I've walked in on Finn And Man hands it was gross

**Puck Puckerman**: Me Too

( **Santana Lopez **and **6 other people **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: See ^^

**Finn Hudson**: Whatever

**Kurt Hummel**: Its Friday! GET TO SEE ND AND the FAM

**Blaine Anderson**: Get to finally see the boyfriends parents, time to bring on the charm

**Kurt Hummel**: About that I think we should just be friends

**Quinn Fabray**: What?

**Santana Lopez**: Really, you would dumb that fine ass

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Puck Puckerman**: Again?

**Finn Hudson**: I'm Confused?

**Brittany Pierce**: No Gay Babies

**Rachel Berry**: don't do anything rash, Kurt I'll ask my dads to help you guys whatever Blaine did they can fix it

**Blaine Anderson**: Is it because I said that Katy Perry was better than Lady Gaga…cause I was totally joking HAHA….I could learn to love her as much as I love Katy…. I'm sorry. Please take me back. Kurt I love you.

**Kurt Hummel**: No-Blaine I mean I'm not breaking up with you…I'm just saying lets tell my dad that were just friends

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh!

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Santana Lopez **and **19 other people **like this)

**Finn Hudson**: I'm Confused

**Santana Lopez**: Oh course you are.. Nothing New

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson **and **28 other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Your Embarrassed of me?

**Kurt Hummel**: NO…Never….its just that if we say were friends then we get to stay in the same room same bed, Maybe even same shower…

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Freaking Wanky

**Blaine Anderson**: WE ARE DEFINITLY FRIENDS

**Kurt Hummel**: I knew You would understand

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**: We were so close

**Blaine Anderson**: It was all Finns Fault

**Finn Hudson**: He asked me where you were and I said in your room how was I suppose to know you were sucking faces with Blaine

**Kurt Hummel**: What does Busy mean Finn

Finn Hudson: Sorry

**Mercedes Jones**: What Happened?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt's Father walked in on us making out. He made me sleep on the couch…I really missed Kurt's Bed…Much more comfortable and his arms around me while I slept…I missed him

**Kurt Hummel**: I told you I would have taken the couch,

**Blaine Anderson**: I couldn't kick my boyfriend out of his own bedroom.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sigh…I love you

**Blaine Anderson**: You Father is adding me on Facebook

**Kurt Hummel**: HE HAS FACEBOOK?

**

* * *

**

**Burt Hummel: **Has Just Joined Facebook.

**Burt Hummel **Now Has 107 friends.

**Burt Hummel **is now married to **Carole Hudson**

**Burt Hummel **Listed **Finn Hudson **and **Kurt Hummel **as his sons.

**Burt Hummel **to **Kurt Hummel**: Tell your Boyfriend Blaine that if he doesn't add me on Facebook I'll shoot Him

**Kurt Hummel**: ok Dad.

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**: My Dad said add him or you get shoot

**Blaine Anderson**: Done

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **is now Friends with **Burt Hummel**

**Burt Hummel**: What Are Your intentions with my son

**Kurt Hummel**: DAD!

**Blaine Anderson**: Its alright Kurt. Mr. Hummel I love him more than my life more than anything I have ever loved. Just looking at him I feel like a kid at Christmastime. He is my life now. And if I hurt him purposely or accidentally I give you full rights to kill me.

(**Kurt Hummel **Likes this)**Burt Hummel**: How Far Have you gone?

**Kurt Hummel**: -Just Died-

**Burt Hummel**: Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes Sir

**Burt Hummel**: Answer the question

**Blaine Anderson**: I can't Sir

**Burt Hummel**: And why the hell not?, what you hiding

**Blaine Anderson**. Absolutely nothing…. its just that if I answer I think I'd die of embarrassment…Sir

**Burt Hummel**: Ok So just answer these truthfully.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'll try Sir

**Burt Hummel**: You've held hands

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes Sir

**Burt Hummel**: You've hugged

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes Sir.

**Burt Hummel**: You've Kissed

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes Sir

**Burt Hummel**: You've done it?

**Blaine Anderson**:….Yes Sir….

**Burt Hummel**: BOTH OF YOU UPSTAIRS NOW!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes Sir

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes Sir

**Blaine A****nderson**: Had a VERY awkward conversation with my Boyfriend **Kurt Hummel **father

**Kurt Hummel**: I know I was there

**Quinn Fabray**: Why? What Happened?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sex Talk

**Kurt Hummel**: A gay sex talk….with my straight dad..**shudders**

**Quinn Fabray**: Wow…That Sucks For You

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea It Did

**Blaine Anderson**: He talked a lot about sucking

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky Wanky

**Kurt Hummel: Don't remind me**

**I'm sorry It Was short But I'm working on my own personal Story. That may get published next yr….I'm only 14...WHEW!….yea me…um…yea…Reviews are love. I guess**

**And I still don't own Glee…**

**Hope You Enjoy May not updaye for like 2 weeks gotta finish the 2nd chapter for my novel by the end of this week,**

**From. Lorraine**


	8. Sharing My Pain With An Authors Note

I was going to write. I truly was, but then I saw the "When I Get You Alone' video. And My chapter of fluff wasn't right. I was crying when I saw the video. So The Next chapter will make you cry. I'm sorry but My Fluff chapter will have to wait for a happier time. Sorry. Blame them. For those who don't know. SPOLIER!.,,.. Blaine Will sing "When I Get You Alone" to some random Gap Guy…While Kurt Watches…


	9. So You Seriously Wanna Break Up?

**Was I the one who fell in love with 'Silly Love Songs' episode and song. OMG..I loved when Blaine said to Santana 'sometimes it doesn't come at all' I loved her face expression. I thought of SAMTANA…no one can steal it…I haven't seen it anywhere yet…and finally letting you know…THIS CHAPTER SUCKS**

**Kurt Hummel**: Long time no see Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yea, where you been babe

**Kurt Hummel**: Around

**Blaine Anderson**: Around where?

**Wes Thompson**: interrogation, Blaine I'm shocked

**Blaine Anderson**: it's been a week I have the right to be curious I am his boyfriend after all

**Kurt Hummel**: I just haven't had time to be on, it's no big deal

**Blaine Anderson**: No...it's not only that you haven't been answering my text or calls and you've been avoiding me at school...what's wrong

(**Tina Cohen Chang**, **Mercedes Jones **and **17 other people** like this)

**Finn Hudson**: yea, dude we like sleep in he same room and you like stop moisturizing-that's serious what's up

**Kurt Hummel**: NOTHING- can't you guys just like leave me alone- I'm fine

**Blaine Anderson**: no your not

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine-just drop it

**Blaine Anderson**: come on babe just talk to me

**Kurt Hummel**: leave me alone Blaine

**Blaine Anderson**: fine

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: where's Blaine

**Wes Thompson**: what do you mean

(**David Smith **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't have him as a friend

**Wes Thompson**: I do

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Finn Hudson **and **27 others like **this)

**Kurt Hummel**: WTH?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel**: did you seriously delete me?

**Blaine Anderson**: out of sight, out of mind, right

**Kurt Hummel**: what's wrong with you

**Blaine Anderson**: what's wrong with ME? Seriously! Who was the one who told me to leave them alone? I'm your boyfriend Kurt. I should have been able to know what was bothering you

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry- I couldn't tell you okay- but I'm fine now okay

**Blaine Anderson**: Can I come over **wink wink**

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Kurt Hummel**: Have Plans with Wes And David

**Wes Thompson**: we do?

**Kurt Hummel**: yes we do, so lets go

**David Smith**: well meet you

* * *

**David Smith **to Kurt Hummel

**David Smith**: You hurt him, you know

**Kurt Hummel**: How? What did I do?

**Wes Thompson**: Blaine really HATES secrets.

**Santana Lopez**: yea, Kurt and you weren't even nice about it

**Kurt Hummel**: really? Santana? Are you sill stalking me?

**Santana Lopez**: yep

**Kurt Hummel**: David-listen I didn't mean to be mean- it's just- where is he right now

**Wes Thompson**: In the Warbler room

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll be there in 20 minutes

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel**: are you serious? You don't want to talk

**Blaine Anderson**: there's nothing to talk about.

**Kurt Hummel**: so-you seriously want to break up

**Santana Lopez**: WHAT?

**Puck Puckerman**: Dude, WTH, has been going on with you 2 every single conversation; you've had, turned into an argument.

**Blaine Anderson**: he lied and cheated

**Kurt Hummel**: okay, the lying part I get but CHEATING… Blaine, who would I cheat on you WITH

?**Blaine Anderson**: so who gave you that hickey on your neck

**Kurt Hummel**: Uhhhh...-blush- you, last week

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Blaine Anderson**: oh!, Sorry

**Kurt Hummel**: yea

**Blaine Anderson**: But you lied to me where, were you for the last 4 days

**Kurt Hummel**: I wanted to get you a new watch for Valentine day but they were to expensive so I was going to give you something from the heart. So I've been making a scrap book of you and me...which is why you couldn't come over. I wanted to surprise you

**Blaine Anderson**: guess I killed the surprise

**Kurt Hummel**: Guess you did

**Blaine Anderson**: it's just, Kurt I love you, and I really don't want to lose you

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too, but you have to stop suffocating me

(**Wes Thompson**, **David Smith **and **16 other people** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: but...why'd you stop the moisturizing

**Kurt Hummel**: No time

**Blaine Anderson**: awww...you'd give up your beauty for me

**Kurt Hummel**: Even my Marc Jacobs

**Blaine Anderson**: wow

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: I'm single and it's so close to Valentines Day…Very heartbreaking

**Mercedes Jones**: Join the Club

**Kurt Hummel**: Want to have a sleepover

**Mercedes Jones**: Sure

**Rachel Berry**: Agreed

**Blaine Anderson**: Can I come

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry…All girls you're a little bit to manly, babe

**Finn Hudson**: Don't worry Blaine, you can come to our dude party…were ditching our girls…

**Sam Evans**: Totally

**Artie Abrams**: No Doubt

**Mike Chang**: Definitely

**Quinn Fabray**: Girl/Guy Sleepover at the Hudmels

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson **and **10 other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Can Wes and David come. They got dumped. At the same time.

**Kurt Hummel**: The More the merrier

**Brittany Pierce**: Ho Ho Ho

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Finn Hudson **and **11 other people **are attending the **Hudmels Very First Girl/Guy Sleepover**

(**Wes Thompson**, **Mercedes Jones **and **12 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: It starts at 7 'o' clock but all the girls (and Blaine apparently) will be coming as soon as I come from Dalton

**Blaine Anderson**: Why can't I be counted as a girl, I'm gay

**Kurt Hummel**: Not gay enough

**Santana Lopez**: Only in Kurt's world can his 'GAY BOYFRIEND' not be gay enough

**Blaine Anderson**: I am more than gay enough to be counted as a girl

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay I'll test you-Who won the super bowl?

**Blaine Anderson**: The Packers

**Kurt Hummel**: See, that's why

**Blaine Anderson**: What?, I was right

**Kurt Hummel**: Sigh….Britt, who won the super bowl?

**Brittany Pierce**: The Super spoon?

**Blaine Anderson**: Wow

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry wrong choice, Tina who won the super bowl

**Tina Cohen Chang**: The Green ones

**Kurt Hummel**: Correct!

**Blaine Anderson**: I said that!

**Kurt Hummel**: No!, you said Packers there is a difference, girls care about color boys care about facts

**Blaine Anderson**: So…I'm guessing I'll have to stay with the boys tonight- no cuddling

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky

**Kurt Hummel**: Screw That, we can still sleep together

**Puck Puckerman**: Get Some

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: **Wes Thompson **and **David Smith **here are the rules

**Blaine Anderson**: No, embarrassing facts about Kurt And I

**David Smith**: Darn

**Blaine Anderson**: No. flirting- all the girls are taken-except Rachel And Mercedes

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't flirt with Rachel…to much baggage.

**Blaine Anderson**: No uniforms AT ALL

**Wes Thompson**: Oh No…Normal Clothes…How will we go on!

**Blaine Anderson**: Also, no I mean absolutely no kidnapping anyone

**Wes Thompson**: Why are we even going?

**Blaine Anderson**: So you won't text me every 5 minutes about how bored you are by yourself.

**David Smith**: Fine

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Awkward

**Blaine Anderson**: I agree

**Brittany Pierce**: That was hot

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: I am so happy we came this early. That was some hot making out **fanself**

**Kurt Hummel**: You guys could have knocked

**Santana Lopez**: Would have missed all the hot gay love

**Brittany Pierce**: Dolphins are hot

**Blaine Anderson**: Glad You Enjoyed it

**I told you it sucks…REVIEWS ARE LOVE…OH…n I wasn't stereotyping with the girls know colors…I am a girl…and I know names…From Lorraine**

**Sorry if yu got notified twice...**


	10. Sorry

Dear Faithful Readers,

I'm am very sorry…..like overpoweringly sorry…but due to certain life problems that finally resolved themselves…I have to stop this story.. My Muse for this story has died…and I had a severe case of writers block…so I'm finish with this story… I'm so sorry….this was my first fan fiction….and maybe if have any ideas for this I'll write…but I really wanna start a real story…but due to some life problems that left me depressed for 3 months…**sigh**…**cheers self up like the friends taught me**….I'm better now…and I'm gonna write a one shot so freaking fluffy its gonna hurt…You've been warned….It's either going to uploaded today or tomorrow…

Thank Yu for the kind reviews


	11. Lms, And I'll Tell You

**Okay….so that was me trying to stay away from writing but it just doesn't work!, this is a quick chapter!, I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story or not but I probably will update every now and then so don't give up on this story yet! K? **

**Sorry, but there isnt alot of Klaine**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: LMS and I'll admit what I thought when I first saw you.

(**Sam Evans**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Finn Hudson **and **4 other people** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Sam Evans**: I will admit that I thought you were gay. I mean seriously that hairstyle needs to go. Seriously take what I say into consideration

(**Santana Lopez**, **Mercedes Jones **and **8 other people **like this)

**Sam Evans**: Considering the fact that everything you just said was offensive I don't think I will.

**Puck Puckerman**: But everything he said was SOO true

**Kurt Hummel **to **Mercedes Jones**: This may hurt a little bit but I thought you were fashionably inclined

**Mercedes Jones**: WHAT oh Hell to the no- white boy?, what would give you that idea?

**Kurt Hummel**: You were dressed like a technicoloured zebra! What did you want me to think?

(**Rachel Berry**, **Brittany Pierce **and **6 other people **like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: That I was an individual with an ideal taste

**Kurt Hummel**: No matter what excuse you want to make it was still terrible

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Finn Hudson**: I was happy that you held my stuff while your friends threw me into garbage other than that I don't remember how we met

**Finn Hudson**: is that really your first thought of me?

**Kurt Hummel**: You should be happy that I didn't say anything abut the pee balloons

**Finn Hudson**: Y-you just did!

**Kurt Hummel**: No One realized

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes we did

**Kurt Hummel**: Stalker- why are you on Finn's profile

**Blaine Anderson**: Get over yourself -.- It was on my newsfeeds everything isn't about you

**Santana Lopez**: Oh…Not so whipped

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Santana Lopez**: I think your a disease infested closet case

**Santana Lopez**: Hummel, I think you meant thought, you said think

**Kurt Hummel**: I know what I said

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Puck Puckerman**, and **29 other people **like this)

**Santana Lopez**: The only disease I ever got was Chlamydia

**Kurt Hummel**: Doesn't really help your case

**Puck Puckerman**: Ew…That's nasty Santana. And you got owned

**Santana Lopez**: I got it from you…who got owned now Puckerman?

**Blaine Anderson**: Before you say anything let me just tell you, this time I was stalking you but seriously that's just nasty

**Kurt Hummel**: Cute! My boyfriend stalks me. Nice to know

* * *

**Brittany Pierce **to **Kurt Hummel**: DO ME!, DO ME!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky Wanky!

(**Finn Hudson**, **Wes Thompson**, **David Smith **And **14 other people **like this)

**Puck Puckerman**: Get Some!

**Brittany Pierce**: Get some of what?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nothing Brittany I'll do yours right now

**Santana Lopez**: Its like your setting these up

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Brittany Pierce**: When I first saw you I thought you were a dumb blond

**Brittany Pierce**: what about now?

**Kurt Hummel**: well…now you're a dumb blond who can dance

**Brittany Pierce**: Thanks Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel**: Anytime Britt, Anytime

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to** Puck Puckerman**: I thought you were a jerk aNd that would one day grow old and work for me

**Puck Puckerman**: I guess I should be happy that you would hire me

**Kurt Hummel**: Only job I would dare to give you is my personal toilet cleaner

**Puck Puckerman**: Are you calling me a maid?

**Kurt Hummel**: No…I would have other people for that…you would only clean my toilet, you would be my bitch

(**Santana Lopez**, **Finn Hudson**, and **12 other peopl****e **like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**: I miss your body

(**Puck Puckerman **Likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: I miss the way your tongue feels against my skin

(**Puck Puckerman **Likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt?, are you feeling alright?

**Kurt Hummel**: I miss the way you give me chills when you look at me

(**Puck Puckerman **Likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh…Kay?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine!, DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ANY OF THAT SANTAN STOLE MY PHONE!

**Santana Lopez**: Lol..I am so badass

**Puck Puckerman**: for a minute I thought Hummel finally got some balls

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel**: I'm going to take the risk of sounding like a clingy boyfriend to say that I really haven't seen you in a while and I really miss you

**Kurt Hummel**: you don't sound like a clingy boyfriend...And I miss you too…Wanna come over today…to hang out

**Santana Lopez**: WANKY WANKY!

**Puck Puckerman**: Get Some!

**Blaine Anderson**: Of course I'll be there in an hour

**Blaine Anderson**: Wheww, I'm tired

**Santana Lopez**: Why? Too much sex?

(**Rachel Berry**, **Tina Cohen Chang **and **13 other people **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: or? Maybe it's because I drove all the way from Lima from my awesome boyfriend and back! Duh!

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: No… I like my reason better!

**Well…that's it! Hope you enjoyed that short lil snippet of false humor!**

**Who else is going to see "Glee Live Concert 3d on Monday" I am!**

**Who else momentarily hated Ryan Murphy when he said Lea, Chris and Cory were leaving glee! THAT KILLED ME!**


End file.
